expect the unexpected
by Aliendreamer
Summary: A fanfiction over my favorite anime naruto.And my beloved couple Naruto and Hinata.I am experienced writer but in my native language bularian.This is my first work in english it doesn't come bad but next one will be better as i will write first in bulgari


Expect the unexpected

Yet another wonderful day was coming to the end in the country of fire.The sun was diving in the far corner of the horizont.His last beams glimpse over the hidden city of the leaf under the none resting protection of the stone monument of their liders.the people of Konoha had been preparing theirselves for the glorious celebration.With growing shades and coming darknes the spirits in the village raised too.It was the greatest day for the Konoha village.The celebration of the founding.Everyone was eager to get theirmost beautiful clothes and join the celebrations in the city only one person was standing aside from all the others.Standing alone at the near city 's slope Huuga Hinata observed the noisy preparations of the villagers.Her heart was beating slowly her mind was lost in mist.Her eyes was running to the north searching for something unexplainable.Sitting alone folding herself under the shades of aged pine-tree.She felt a pain unable to describe it on her own.A pain unknown to her.Yet familiar to her through the months past since the assault over the Konoha and The death of the forth hokage.

-Hey Hinata,stop act so weird,-the voice of Shikamaru came from the back.-You are so lost in yourslef,didn't notice me at all.

Shikamaru jumps from the near tree branch and sit next to her.

-Shikamaru san,Hinata shuly turn her eyes aside,-You were good,I was thinking over my training.

-Stop it,she was intercepted,-You cant lie me ,o guy you are so troublesome waiting for Naruto .Why you girls like this he sighed.

-How you know this.Hinata's face became blosome red,while her fingers sticked harshly in her pockets.-I beg you,don't tell anyone.

Shikamaru laid back,at one hand grab one stone and threw it over the edge of the slope.

-You are weird,you know-he sighed again-I came here to take a rest from everybody down there,his hand pointed Konoha.-And you are here askinf for this noisy idiot Naruto.

-But he is so cool,Hinata quetly cry.-I learn so much by him.

-Yeah,but he didn't noticed you at all!

-Maybe,maybe the fault is mine,Hinata clearly cryed her eyes turn in tears.

-O,stop-Shikamaru waves his hand in the air,-You make me sick.we have to go now.My father gave me a task before I leave and you came too.Your father was searching you I wonder you've been hare all day,Shikamaru said and stand up.

The way to the excited in the celebration village took them some about ten minutes.They entered the overpopulated streets of the village under the lights of the street's lamps .

Slowly moving through the crowd they found themselves in front of the Konoha's akademy when Neji's voice stopped them.

-Hey I was looking for you,Hinata-he said as he sneaks next to them.-Shikamary I think you should know,the sand delegation arrived and Temari is out there.Neji smiled in the face of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's face become pale,his eyes glimpsed,his body paralized for a moment.as he turned and got lost in the crowd.I have to go he shouted.neji's laugh went after him.hinata's face shined with smile too.

At the main time of the celebration all Konoha's people gathered at the central square in the shade and under protection of the Hokage residence.the Hokage and counsil of elders took the greats of the crowd with the most noble Huuga family presented by Heishi Huuga, his daughters and the boy genius of huuga's Neji.

Neji and Hinata succed to get on their place in the last possible minute.It took them a great deal of time to change their clothes and got to rezidence whlie receiving nad replying at the honors of the common people.Now they were standing at their places in front of the crowd in a simply marvelious set of clothes.Hinata in simple white silk wealthy ornamented kimono,and Neji in clean and whole black bodyshaped uniform of Konoha's jounin.

The fifth Hokage Tsunade sama led the official ceremony acknowledging the people and sharing praises with the guests from neighbour countries.While still participating in the ceremony Hinata's thoughts and eyes kept runing else wehre.Among the jounins and chounins she could easily see her team mates nad friends from the academy.Kiba and akamaru,Choji with his cheeps and Ino playing love games with some guys.Lee and Tenten with Gai sensei.The sand guys ,new allies ,standing alone little aside from the crowd Gaara and Kankoru.

Temari and Shikamaru arguing over something with Shikamaru's face pale like a near death person out of blood,and he himself searching a way to escape.

Sarutobu Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai,her beloved teacher.Even Kakashi sensei with an anbu squad member keeping their duties busy in some what of a conversation.

But Hinata's heart was searching for Kakashi's most noisiest and craziest Konoah vilage jounin Uzumaki Naruto.The ending words of Tsunade sama came briefly to her.

-Lets,start the celebration- she finished the official part of the ceremony and ste the start at the party all over.She turned and everybody followed her to join all the people down there at the Konoha's square.

Some cries and frightened voices interupt the shedule.And a familiar and loud voice came across the square.

-Nice to have a party at comming home,Juraia sama speaked staying at the back of his summoned frog.-'But we have to talk first of all"

-As espected form guy like you-fifth hokage replied-"Please stop the confusion and we shall take a pravite talk."Tsunade's sama eyes peered in the Juraia and people around him."Where is your studnet at all!"

Hinata's heart almost stoped,her body trembled expecting the answer so important for her.

A cry of pain and anger a stones of shame crumbled under Juraia sama,"You perverted hermit"you should had told me,"I will kick your ass for this",Naruto s voice came from beneath th Juraia's frog,as he sneaked at the square.

-You folish idiot,the legendary sanin shouted in reply,while quting his jutsu.

-Stop shouting,Naruto jumps at Juraia sama.

A waves of laugh came all over the place even the hokage herself laugh too.

A lonely person did not laugh at all.Standing alone in the back in the hide of shades with her eyes peered in Naruto kun,her body was trembling like feverish her lips couldn't move but the name was at Hinata sama's mind" Naruto kun....."

Authors notes: It is my first story written in english at all.Itt is no my native language but i thing it came good at all.Hope have fun reading it.


End file.
